What Makes You Beautiful
by Aearombereth
Summary: Plot-less fluff. song-fic! Draco eavesdrops on a conversation between Potter and she-weasel which leads to him being brain addled.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own the characters or the song.

_**Author's note:**_ This is a plot-less fluff. I am not a great fan of song-fictions but just out of curiosity I searched for the song-fictions on this 1-D song and saw that there is one Dramione and one Drinny (?) but NO Drarry. Now that's not fair; is it? So here is my attempt at a song-fiction. I suggest to read this fiction along with the song to make it enjoyable. And I know my non-existent reputation is going to be destroyed but... still I am posting for the sake of posting.

_**Warnings:**_ This is a song-fiction. OOC-ness. Not Beta-ed.

_**Pairing: **_DM-HP

~o0o~

Draco was frustrated. And when a Malfoy is frustrated, then there is no room for a conscience in their mind. In such conditions they tend to do whatever they want. Like eavesdropping on conversations for example. They couldn't help it. Especially when the conversation happened to be one between the reason of their frustration and the ex-girlfriend of the same person.

The situation was as simple as it could be. Draco wanted Potter. Draco was sexy and he knew it. And Potter was gay and single. Not that the later would have mattered to Draco, but still. So what was the point in dancing around each other? So Draco had done the only thing that he thought was right.

He had asked Potter, "Potter, will you be my boyfriend?"

To his amusement Potter had blushed a very attractive shade of pink, that had made it hard for Draco to control his urge to kiss Potter. From the blush and because of the reasons given earlier Draco thought Potter will say yes. But Potter had shook his head looking at the ground and had said, " Malfoy, play your games with someone else. Leave me alone."

And since then he had avoided Draco like a plague. When they would accidently collide in corridors, OK not exactly accidently, Potter would mutter something and before Draco could so much as open his mouth, he would run away. He would never look at Draco in the eyes and that was the hardest part. After six years or annoying Potter just to have him glaring at Draco with his Emerald eyes, it was kind of impossible for Draco to go on without seeing those amazing eyes. To avoid making Potter uncomfortable he had started to observe him from distance. And he was getting more and more frustrated with every passing day. The way Potter ran his hand through his hair made him want to grab the same hair and snog the daylights out of Potter. But it seemed to grow more and more impossible.

And now, two weeks after the disastrous proposal, Draco was frustrated beyond belief. So when he came across Potter and the girl-Weasel having a whispered conversation in an empty corridor, it was only natural to hide in an aclove and listen, right?

" Harry, I don't understand. Why won't you just go with your heart?" The she-weasel sounded rather frustrated. Draco frowned. If this had anything to do with Potter not going out with someone else than Draco, then the Weaselette was in danger as well as the other person.

"Ginny," Potter answered sounding exasperated "I can't! Do you want to me to get heart-broken?" Draco could almost hear Potter's pout and possibly Puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't give me those puppy-dog eyes, Harry!"

"Ha!" Draco cheered in his mind. Seriously Potter and he were made for each-other. The way they understood each-other! If only Potter could see that.

"You can not possibly plan to be single forever! Besides you fansy him! So why not just agree?" The she-weasel continued. Draco clutched his wand more tightly.

"And who doesn't? He is gorgeous. And no I don't want to be single forever. But what can I do? They just want me for my fame and money. Would you like to date someone who wants you just for this?"

"Harry! He is Malfoy! He can't possibly want you because of fame! He hated you for the same reason for god's sake. And as for money, he doesn't need it and he probably imagines you to be poorer than most others." The she-weasel continued. But Draco barely noticed what she was saying after the word 'Malfoy'. Potter fancied him! He fancied Draco! He was about to make his presence known when Potter's next words made him stop.

"That only means he is doing this as some sort of dare or prank."

"And it can't possibly be because he really likes you? Are you sure about it?"

"Of course, I am. I mean why would he like me? Besides the trivial facts such as we were arch-nemesis for six years"

"That didn't stop you" The ginger interrupted.

"That's because he is good-looking and he has changed his views! I am the same as I was before and why would he want to date someone specky and scrawny, whom he hates?"

"You can't possibly believe what Fred and George said!" Weasel almost yelled.

"No, but I can believe my mirror"

Potter's words made Draco stumble out of the aclove and before Potter and the weasel could run towards the corner Draco was already on the staircases to the dungeon.

Back in his common room, Draco went over the conversation he had just heard.

He couldn't believe it! Potter thought he was not good-looking enough.

Potter wasn't good-looking enough? The idea itself was so ridiculous that for a moment Draco worried about Potter's mental health. But then he dismissed the idea as one as ridiculous as the other. Perhaps Potter didn't have enough time to understand what good looks mean because the dark-lord hunting. Or maybe some of the rumors of Potter's childhood were true. Either way Draco had a plan. A spectacular plan. A plan so un-Malfoyish that it would have his father rotating in his cell.

~o0o~

Harry made his way to great hall, trying desperately to run as far as possible from Ginny, who was trying to continue their interrupted conversation from yesterday. Harry was miserable as it is without having a furious Ginny muttering in his ears. Malfoy was being persistent and Harry didn't know what to do. Well he knew that he should avoid him, but it was hard considering the fact that he liked Malfoy too. It seemed that nothing in Harry's life could ever be simple. Why did he have to fancy that one person who was incredibly unattainable? And trust Malfoy to play prank that would make Harry's life a pit of misery.

Ginny was still trying to catch up when he took his seat between Ron and Hermione. Ginny looked like she might bite someone while Harry had his moment of smug-ness. But only a moment because at the next moment the subject of conversation entered the Hall looking directly Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione immediately, who was busy in her book on 'Middle age Slavery'

"So any leads on developing 'S.P.E.W'?" Harry asked Hermione who looked up suspiciously at him. But his plan failed miserably when a bunch of Slytherins, with Draco in lead, approached him and succesfully pushed the other chairs, together with their occupants, away from him before starting music from their wands.

~o0o~

Draco prayed to Merlin before starting his song. Yes he was going to serenade to Potter in front of whole school and yes Potter was finally going to agree to date him.

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Potter looked at Draco like he had grown two heads and pulled his chair away from Draco.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

Suddenly Potter stood up and started backing out of the great hall. His emerald eyes were big in fear. Draco made a gesture for others to follow him.

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

By this time Potter was outside of the school, almost running towards the lake. But he seemed unsure about what to do next. So Draco continued.

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Now Draco finally had Potter trapped. And he had possibly convinced him. So just as he was leaning in staring in Potter's eyes, Potter had the ingenious idea of ducking under Draco's arms and running towards forbidden forest of all place. But Malfoy's were nothing if not persistent. And his friends were nothing if not greedy for money. So they followed him.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Potter seemed reluctant to go further in the forest and stood unsurely next to a tree. Draco gestured his friends to stop behind and give them some privacy. Potter looked up warily at an approaching Draco and surprisingly let Draco trap him in between his hands on tree. Having made sure that Potter wont run now, Draco removed his one hand from the tree and made Potter look at him, by lifting his chin.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else (Potter blushed here even more adorably than before)  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed (he ran his hand through his hair)  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell (Finally Potter gave him the sign he was looking for. He looked at Draco with a shy smile.)

Draco sung before leaning in to capture Potter's lips in a gentle kiss, while his friends continued to sing along with counting their commission in their head.

And then there were flying unicorns, rainbows and fireworks.

Draco was drowned in the kiss. Putting his hands on Potter's waist he pulled him close. After what seemed like ages, he broke the kiss and asked,

"Want to go to Hogsmede with me?"

Potter gave a cute smile with his swollen lips before saying "Now that you have improved your skills of proposing this much, I will think on it"

~o0o~

_**Author's note:**_ I know a big FAIL. But Oh well now it's out of my head.


End file.
